Born A Coward
by Pinkzy94
Summary: Rogue and Lucy were former lovers but ended breaking up but Lucy wait for the right time to say her feelings to rogue before he gets married will lucy be able to do it or not. this song is translated into english.


**A/N: okay so its been a long time since i didn't maked a ROLU fanfic but here it is called "Born A Coward" based on VOCALOID GUMI's Song "Ama No Jaku" which translated in english "Heavenly Weakness" but has another meaning which is "Born A Coward" anyways let's continue this is a song fic.**

**Title: "Born A Coward"**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Summary: Rogue and Lucy were former lovers but ended breaking up but Lucy wait for the right time to say her feelings to rogue before he gets married will lucy be able to do it or not. this song is translated into english.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**Let me try to find a way to tell you  
all the feelings hide inside my broken heart.  
If you could be a friend that I could reach for,  
there's nothing more that I would ever hope for  
Every step I've decided to move on,  
the strength of your hands always pulling me back.  
This is once I will ever want to break out.  
Let me sing you an upside down love song.**

_its raining again...i was in the city running some errands i am carrying my umbrella as the drops of rain poured down this day is very gloomy indeed i must say why must it be like that. the traffic light turned red and i crossed to the other street and kept walking and i looked up to the sky as a drop of rain fell to my cheek._

**Hundred thousand miles away from you,**  
**aint no sunshine warming up the orange cloud.**  
**Hundred thousand minutes without you,**  
**aint no any other one could take your place.**  
**Nothing reminding me of your presence,**  
**if only my mind keeps on lying to my heart.**  
**There'll never ever be a turning back,**  
**After leaving all the footprints in your land.**

_i breathed as my hands were shaking because of the coldness like the coldness in my heart when i opened it was so full of warmth but that opened because of me falling in love with one man and that is... Rogue Cheney...those days when me and him dated passed away and the love died we broke up 4 years ago and today was our monthsary. He must have moved on already since time and years had passed i can still remember though through those blurry memories of 4 years spending my time in high school._

_Flashback...4 years ago._

_"Please Lucy-san! Please accept my feelings!" he blurted out we were in the classroom at 6:00 in the afternoon all of my classmates went home to do each of their homework i putted my hand to my chest and i was blushing 50 shades of red i looked at him i smiled. "yes i will accept" i said then he smiled and hugged me i thought his was the happiest thing that happened to me in my life but until that day..._

_December 25th Christmas at the Park._

_It was winter and snowing i was at the park wearing a coat and a scarf i was waiting for rogue. the park was lighted with lights there was a big christmas tree that was lighted up i leaned to it i exhaled air as i looked at my phone. it still has no reply while i kept waiting he arrived at last he was panting and sweating i got worried but i smiled at him._

_"Hey rogue!"i greeted then he looked at me with a sad face but he smiled i could tell it was fake."Hey Lucy" he greeted with a smile which is fake i wonder what happened,"rogue did something happened?" i asked then suddenly the smile in his face formed into a sad one then he looked at me,"lucy...i've been waiting to tell you this but i couldn't bring myself" he said w-what is it he's going to tell?!. "w-what is it?" i asked,"Lucy let's..." i heard the last part and my eyes widened._

**Taking rides on mary-go-round,  
all my thoughts and emotions are spinning 'round 'n' 'round.**

_"Lucy Let's Break Up..."_

_As he said those words i stood there frozen then he spoke,"I'm Sorry Lucy i think we should stop this for the better..but we could always be friends right?" he said and smiled and something stabbed my chest through then suddenly his phone rang,"i got to go lucy see you next time!" he said and then left._

**Now I give you my love, tightly clutched in your hands.  
Tell me would you ever try your best to keep it forever.  
If your feelings' fading as our clock counting down I know..  
It's time to let go.**

* * *

_Flash Back End..._

**Let me figure out my mind and tell you  
all the words i have inside my broken heart  
If your voice can bring you closer to me,  
then tell me why the hell I wanna meet you so bad.  
You should know for sure that I would break down,  
if I'm the only one who can't step into your world.  
Everytime I've decided to move on,  
the presence of you always holding me back.**

_I thought we would last until the end of our school year but i thought wrong. As i walk the rain gets heavier i was getting wet but i don't care i want it to pour down to me.i passed the park and there i saw rogue and a beautiful girl with silver white short hair she was holding onto rogue's arm. they were laughing and smiling as i watched them rogue saw me and smiled at me then they left. As they left i stretched my arm and my hand then i looked at my hand and putted into my chest and clutched my hand. __I went to my Apartment and then i saw a letter on my door i went inside my apartment and opened it and it says:_

_You Are Invited To the Wedding of Rogue Cheney and Yukino Aguria_

_Tuesday at 6:00 pm Sundown at the Cathedral May Peace and Happiness_

_Grant these two lovers and your invited to their Special Day of Loving and _

_Happiness!._

_ 2 days had passed and it was already the time of the wedding i was at my room lying on my bed as i stared at the clock it was already 5:58 i stood and looked at the invitation. mybe i-...i should go!._

**But this is it, I will not wait. No more.**  
**You have been granted enough chances by now.**  
**Run through thousand miles to come see me,**  
**Break through chains and walls to come get me,**  
**What you waiting for? The world will never disappear!**

**Now my journey begins, would you take a ride with me?  
You and I together, there's nothing can go in between us.  
Overwhelmed, I'm breathless. It's the very last time I know..**

**Cut it out you natural-born coward!**

_I quickly putted on my shoes and ran out i ran and ran. Please don't i want to be able to tell my feelings to you i've waited for a very long time now i've waited for you i kept waiting for the right time to say my feelings to you..!._

**Now I give you my love, give you all of my heart.**  
**Look me in the eyes and promise me you'll cherish forever.**  
**Don't go lying to yourself, making a fool outta yourself I know..**  
**You won't let me go.**

_Tears Escaped my eyes as i ran and finally reached the cathedral and there i saw them standing in the altar as the priest give their blessings. i smiled as hot tears escaped my eyes then rogue looked at me at the back and smiled at me and turned his attention back to his bride. In the end i couldn't tell him...no...i did. i just smiled i went outside I couldn't stand the view seeing them together as the rain poured down i felt myself getting wet but was stopped i looked up to see an umbrella and i looked at the side there was a blonde guy wearing a sailor outfit he smiled at me. my tears stopped and i smiled back._

_i'll keep waiting...__for you..._

* * *

**A/N: did you all like it? well its just sad :( that it didn't had a happy ending i am so cruel..:( if you want to hear the song search: "Ama No Jaku" by anyways this is all for now this is bloody-chan signing off bye! R&amp;R please.**

**~Bloody-chan**


End file.
